Mistletoe Madness
by VikkiSuLuvzYew
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I love Christmas and so here's a special one for you all! :) I get a three-week break off school so woo hoo! =8)**

**I know people love to use mistletoes and you probably read something like this before but still. It should raise your Christmas Spirit!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Do I look tall enough to be J.K. Rowling? Does it look like I go off on tours? I pretty sure J.K. Rowling isn't in still in school. But I guess I can be mistaken. (;**

**Christmas Special: Merry Christmas! :)**

_**Mistletoe Madness Part I**_

Dumbledore has officially gone insane.

Everyone at Hogwarts agrees. Even Snape and Filch agree and they love to torture students.

The old Headmaster had just put up a horrible spell.

Every doorway in Hogwarts now has a mistletoe over it.

And each one held horrors to it, the students soon found out. And, it didn't care what gender you were. Or who you were. Or if you are siblings.

It started with Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. (A/N They are always together so it's more probable. Don't worry, they aren't gay...in this story.)

They were walking into the Great Hall, arguing over Quidditch while Hermione and Ginny walked behind them, arguing over boys and books.

Suddenly, Ron and Harry were pulled back to the mistletoe above the Great Hall door. They stood there for a second, then shrugged. They started back to the table. But when they got within ten feet from the mistletoe, they were pulled back once again.

"What is going on?" Harry looked around, trying to see if someone, meaning Malfoy, was playing a prank on them.

But, Malfoy wasn't there, and Harry saw him walk in the Great Hall.

"Malfoy! Did you hex us or something?" Ron glared at Malfoy, pointing to himself and Harry.

"I just woke up, Weasel, and came down here. Whoever did this is a genius, though." Malfoy smirked and started yelling. "Hey, everyone, look! The-Boy-Who-Won't-Die and Weasel got stuck under the mistletoe!"

The Hall went silent, and everyone turned to the doorway to see Harry and Ron standing under the mistletoe.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances. Amused glances.

They bust out laughing, startling everyone. They couldn't help it. They helped Dumbledore, with the mistletoes, of course.

"Harry..hahaha...Ron...hahaha...You Guys...hahaha...Have...hahahaha...To..hahaha...Kiss!" Ginny said this in between pants and laughs, tears streaming down her face.

Hermione and Ginny laughed harder when she saw the disgusted/horrified/confused/WTF look on their friend's faces.

Malfoy stood by and watched, an amused smirk on his face.

Everyone gaped at the doorway. Their precious Harry Potter had to kiss a boy? And their precious Gryffindor Princess was rolling on the ground laughing her ass off?

Snape stood up, irritated at the scene before him. He was irritated that Hermione, who was Head Girl, was hanging on to the table of Slytherin, panting hard and laughing,

"Well, Potter and Weasley, hurry up and do the deed so we can enjoy our breakfast! Granger and girl Weasley get up and QUIT BLOODY LAUGHING! Ten points from Gryffindor for disrupting breakfast."

That shut up Hermione, but Ginny was still kinda giggling.

Harry and Ron looked at each other warily. "No matter what, we are not gay, mate." "Agreed."

They leaned towards each other and both of them cringed at the thought of kissing each other.

They brushed lips and immediately bounced twenty feet from each other, rubbing their lips furiously. That was the worst experience of their life.

Malfoy smirked at them, highly amused with what just unfolded.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

The day went by, and everyone was enjoying-and not enjoying-the mistletoes.

Draco Malfoy immensely enjoyed them. It was something that finally made him laugh at Hogwarts.

He walked into the Hall, ready for lunch, and everyone was quiet.

"What's wrong?" Then he noticed they were looking up.

Please tell me I'm not under the mistletoe...

He slowly looked up, and to his horror it was right there, mocking him from above.

He turned to see who he had to kiss, and gasped, his eyes wide.

No. Oh, no no no. Bloody Fucking Hell. No fucking way.

**A/N Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I'll give you a hint: it's not Hermione. Too predictable for me. Don't hate me!**

**Anyway, I need names.**

**I don't want to just let our beloved characters enjoy it. You guys should join in as well!**

**List your name and what house you want to be in in the reviews.**

**Also, put in your crush's/boyfriend's/girlfriend's name at the bottom and I'll make sure you two get stuck under a mistletoe. (; Love you guys and Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so here's part II! I hope it satisfies you all! (; I'm adding me, too! Who says the author can't have fun?**

_**Mistletoe Madness Part. II**_

_Before...-_

_Please tell me I'm not under the mistletoe..._

_He slowly looked up, and to his horror it was right there, mocking him from above._

_He turned to see who he had to kiss, and gasped, his eyes wide._

_No. Oh, no no no. Bloody Fucking Hell. No fucking way_.

**$Draco$**

Besides him was Professor McGonagall, her eyes as wide as saucers. They looked at each other in shock, both mouths gaping.

The whole Hall was silent, shocked at the scene. Some covered their eyes, not wanting to be scarred for life.

"P-P-Professor M-McGonagall? _WHAT THE FUCK?"_ He turned to face the head table, glaring at Dumbledore. "I can't kiss HER!"

Dumbledore looked at him, completely amused. Who would've thought that the _Slytherin Prince_ and the _Head of Gryffindor_ would have to kiss?

"Why is that, Draco?"

Draco gazed at him, flabbergasted. Then, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, for one, she's _way_ too old for me. Isn't there a law against this? Two, _ew_! She's the _HEAD of BLOODY GRYFFINDOR_! Three, well, I don't know! I can't think of anything right now! Come on, I'll kiss _anyone _besides her!

Harry walked in. He saw what was happening and bust out laughing. That is, till he saw that he walked under the mistletoe, too. Bloody Hell.

Draco stood in horror when he saw what just happened.

_"I AM NOT KISSING POTHEAD-"I AM NOT KISSING THE FERRET OR MCGONA-"I AM NOT KISSING MY STUDEN-"_

They were interrupted by Blaise and Lauren, a fifth year Slytherin, walking in.

They ended up under the mistletoe, too.

Lauren blushed when Blaise turned to her. He grinned at her and took her hand in his.

"Ready, Lauren?" She nodded.

He kissed her, and they both walked away and towards the Slytherin table, still holding hands. Lauren was obviously happy, her face still blushing and flushed.

When they reached the table, Blaise let go of her hand and she ran straight to her friends who were at smiling at and congratulating her.

Draco, McGonagall, and Harry glared at them. "What?" Blaise asked. Then, he saw their position and bust out laughing, getting silent death threats from the others.

"Wow, Draco. Nice _"situation"_ you have there." He wiggled his eyebrows at Draco, mocking him.

"Shut up, Blaise! I did not mean for this to happen. Are you gonna help me or not?"

"Sorry, mate, I love you and all but I'm _not_ gay. Sorry."

Blaise walked away, leaving a scowling Draco behind.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

**=^•^=Author=^•^=**

The day went by, couples coming in and out of mistletoes. Even different houses were paired up, but (almost) everyone was happy and in a good mood.

There was Kagami, Gryffindor and Roman, a Ravenclaw. She was blushing but she enjoyed it thoroughly, having liked him for a while. He liked her, too, and took the chance. He asked her out afterwards, shocking the houses. She quickly nodded and they departed, each smiling wide.

Another mixed pair was Alex, Gryffindor and Jordan, Ravenclaw. Theirs was slow and long, getting incredulous looks from each house. When they broke off, they gave each other secret smiles and walked off toward their friends.

There was Laura, Zachary and Kelsey, Sean, Slytherins. They were teased by their mates but did the deed. After that the boys swept up the girls in their arms and ran towards the lake, ignoring the girl's half-hearted struggling. Both couples ended up in the lake splashing flirtatiously with one another.

Another Slytherin pair was Head Girl Victoria and Head Boy Kevin. They smirked at each other and kissed long and deep, getting cat calls from all over. Then, he grabbed her and brought her outside into the snow, where they ended up having a massive snowball fight.

Then there was Emma and Andrew from Hufflepuff. Theirs was quick, both blushing furiously. But, it ended up with smiles and the two raced off, embarrassed, but were holding hands.

After that there was Darien and Michael from Ravenclaw. Their kiss made almost everyone gag in disgust. It also got many cat calls from most of the house. They left, holding hands smiling wide at each other and their friends.

Last but not least, was our very own George Weasley and Ashela, a Gryffindor sixth year. He was all smiles and kissed her immediately, making her flush uncomfortably from embarrassment. The whole house cheered. They were waiting for the two to finally make a move towards each other. When they broke the kiss he asked her if she would be his girlfriend, and she gladly accepted.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*••*•

**=Meanwhile, at the Great Hall mistletoe=**

Draco was still scowling. McGonagall was close to tears. Harry wasn't there; he got kissed by Ginny (making Draco and McGonagall gag).

Then, a tall silhouette came under and cursed at his bad luck. The two looked up to see no other than Snape scowling with disgust.

He roughly grabbed McGonagall and gave her a quick peck on her lips. She blushed and hugged him, overjoyed about being let out from under the mistletoe. Snape stumbled back and hit his head on the wall. Then, he ran for his life with McGonagall chasing him.

Draco was left alone. He sat there, cursing Dumbledore and the rest of them on his bad luck.

Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see no one but Hermione Granger looking down at him.

"We're under the mistletoe, Draco."

He looked up and saw it was true.

She smiled at him and he smiled back, relieved to be let out.

He grabbed her arms and slowly pulled her to him.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione. I was wondering when you'll come. I was starting to think you forgot about me."

"I couldn't leave my boyfriend all alone, could I?"

He smiled warmly down at her and slowly brought his lips down to hers.

"Draco, we are going to have to tell everyone soon, "she spoke against his lips.

He smiled against her lips and pulled away. He gently took her hand in his and started pulling her.

"Where are we going?"

"To tell your friends, Hermione."

She smiled and squeezed his hand gently, showing him her appreciation.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas, Draco."

"Merry Christmas, Hermione."

**A/N so they've been having a secret relationship! Aww! Hoped you all liked it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and such! I love you guys a whole lot and I hope you all get a lot of presents! Your reviews were a great Christmas present!**

**PS the characters are OOC and George spent go to school anymore, but who cares? It's Christmas! La La La La La!**

_**I WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS**_

_**I WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS**_

_**I WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS**_

_**AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

**^_^ =^•^= ] ^_^ [ LuvYall!**


End file.
